Akatsuki Kemping!
by LOVE Uchiha Itachi-Niichan
Summary: Akatsuki pergi kemping di Curug Cipamingkis, Bogor. Sasuke chibi ikut loh! Bagaimana perjalanan dan kejadian nista mereka selama dua hari AN: BASED ON AUTHOR EXPERIENCE. Dont like, Dont read. Review yaaa!


**Hallo minna! ^^**

**Akatsuki Kemping-Uchiha Deidara-chan**

**Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Humor buat Akatsuki+ChibiSasuke nih! Ni fict sangat BASED ON AUTHOR EXPERIENCE kemaren. Tapi bedanya akatsuki gak pramukaan, dan cuma beberapa doank kok. Maap kalo jelek, garing, ancur, thypos, dll.**

**Disini Tobi itu bukan Madara ya! Tobi ya Tobi. **

**VERY OOC, AU**

**Udah, jangan cingcong lagi. Chekidot!**

**Akatsukies: 15 tahun**

**Sasuke: 10 tahun**

**Don't Like, Don't read. Review please! *muka KIYUT***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Subuh itu, di distrik Uchiha, Itachi udah sibuk ngemas-ngemas barang buat kemping. Ada sleeping bag, baju *iyalah*, ipad, iphone, peralatan mandi, kutek, maskara, masker, lotion, mau kemping atau ngondek mbak? Tapi yang pastinya dia bawa ransel yang buat hiking itu loh…~

Ya iyalah, masa ransel dora. (?)

"Hmmm…make up udah, oh iya! Olei! Rempong dech cyiiin~" gumam Itachi yang bancinya kumat. *ditabok*

Rencananya sih jam tujuh pas anak-anak Akatsukiter pada ngumpul di rumah Pein, leader nista mereka. Mereka patungan nyewa bus, dan tenda-tenda disana, tikar, tentu saja Kakuzu yang bayar, dengan TIDAK IKHLASnya. Untung Itachi udah pernah kemping dulu sama Uchiha yang lain, jadi udah tau apa yang harus dibawa. Rencananya genk nista ini akan berkemping di Curug Cipamingkis, Bogor.

Tiba-tiba muncullah pantat ayam *PLOK* a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang terbangun karena orang disebelahnya emang rada-rada berisik. Ia melihat anikinya yang sudah rapi dan tampan, memakai jaket hitam bercorak awan merah norak dan celana jeans hitam. *author tepar*"Hoooam…Ohayo, Nii-san…Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menguap lebar-lebar. Itachi stay cool, sambil tersenyum ceria. "Nii-san mau kemping."

"KEMPING? IKUUUT!" jerit Sasuke sambil memeluk kaki Itachi. Dipastikan jeritannya membahana seluruh distrik itu. Itachi ilfeel. "Aduh Sasuke…" Tentu saja Itachi gak mau otoutonya ikut. Kalo Sasuke ikut, mungkin bisa hancur rencana dia, apalagi nanti mereka mau naik ke curug yang terjal. Nanti kalo tiba-tiba Sasuke minta gendong gimana?

Tiba-tiba muncullah sosok wanita berparas cantik dan seorang pria tampan *hueks!* diambang pintu. Mereka heran dengan anaknya yang sudah ribut seperti Ragunan di pagi-pagi buta begini.

"Itachi-kun, mau kemana?"

"Kemping, Kaa-san…"

Belum sempat Mikoto menjawab, Sasuke berkata dengan wajah innocent nan KIYUTnya, "Kaa-san! Aku boleh ikut kan?"

Itachi menyipitkan matanya. Feelingnya udah gak enak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap satu sama lain. Fugaku mengangguk.

"YATTAAA!"

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Ya udah, Sas. Mandi sono, trus cepet ngemas barang," suruh Fugaku. Itachi menangis dalam hatinya. Lebih sedih dari sinetron Siti Naruti(?), katanya.

"Tou-san! Masa Sasuke ikut sih! KAMSEUPAY IEEEUUHH…!" sahut Itachi dengan alay nan ababil modenya. Fugaku membalas, "Turutin ape kate bokap lu! Kalo nggak, LOE GUE END~!" Mikoto tepar. Sasuke tepar. Author mangap. Memang benar kata pepatah, **Like Father, Like Son.**

Itachi menoleh kearah samping, tempat tas Sasuke ditaruh. Ilfeel. Tasnya gede banget, lebih gede dari badan Chouji. *digiles* Mana bergambar Helo Kiti dengan warna pink yang cerah, dengan motif lope-lope di setiap sisinya. Beda dengannya yang memang pake tas asli buat kemping. Itu loh, yang tinggi.

Wuooo! Sasuke udah siap neh! "Ayo Nii-san! Kita pergiii!" teriak Sasuke sambil melompat-lompat dijalanan. Mana Itachi yang bawa tasnya lagi…! Mending kalo koper, lha ini…

'Sialan tu anak!' raung Itachi dalam hati, menangis menjerit-jerit. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala ayam itu! Tapi karena dia aniki yang baik, dia harus sabar. ^^

"Nii-san! Aku nemu kucing nih!" seru Sasuke. Itachi mendengus, sweatdrop. "Udeh cepetan jalan, Sayangku." Itachi udah gemes liat Sasuke yang caper banget daritadi. Apalagi sikap Sasuke yang overdosis kegirangan, di jalanan dia sampe loncat, teriak, nari-nari gaje. Itachi minggir satu meter dari situ. Orang-orang pada ngeliatin. 'Gak kenal...Gak kenal..." Gak nyampe-nyampe kerumah Pein jadinya.

Dengan susah payah melewati lembah dan gunung merapi (?), dua Uchiha itu sampai dirumah Pein. Disana udah ada Sembilan makhluk yang udah nungguin. Semuanya udah lengkap. Mereka menyambut mereka dengan sukacita. *halah* Konan gemes ngeliat makhluk kecil imoet ber-angelface disamping Itachi. Ia mendekatinya sampai membuat Pein cemburu *ceilah*. "Sasu-chan ikut yaaa~!"

"Konan-nee!" Sasuke memeluk Konan dengan childishnya. Sebenernya Itachi juga mau ikut-ikutan, tapi niat itu segera diurungkan karena ia merasakan aura hitam pekat di belakangnya.

"Lama banget lu, Chi!" sewot Kisame sambil menabok punggung Itachi. Itachi menggeplak kepala Kisame. "Selow, nyet!"

"Woy lu semua! Lengkap kan?" Tanya Pein.

"IYA LEADER-SAMA!" teriak mereka dengan suara 99999 oktav, hampir membudegkan kuping Pein.

Bisnya pun datang. Mereka bersorak gembira sambil melompat kegirangan, apalagi Tobi, parah banget. Sopirnya yang bernama Mas Naruto *watdepak* menyahut, "WOY! Naik lo semua!"

Mereka pun berbaris dan naik dengan tertib kayak anak TK. Karena kursinya Cuma dua per baris, jadi Itachi ya sama Sasuke. Kisame? Udah nangkring disebelah supir tersebut. Pein pun senang, hatinya berbunga-bunga. 'Kapan lagi gue bisa kayak gini!' jeritnya dalam hati. Ia mulai memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya kearah Konan, Konan yang menyadarinya langsung menonjok wajah Pein sampai mukanya nempel di kaca bus.

"Najis!"

"Bwaaahahahaaa!" tawa seluruh Akatsuki. Pein mendeath-glare. Sedetik kemudian mereka duduk dengan manis di tempat masing-masing. Bus pun akhirnya jalan.

**Intip yok!**

Di barisan pertama, Kisame sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol dengan supir busnya. Curcol abis. Tentang neneknya yang di kolam. Naruto gak nanggepin, Cuma Cuek Babi. Barisan kedua, Pein dan Konan. Pein baca majalah bokep, Konan lagi sibuk sms-an sama Itachi. Cieee…cuit cuit…~

Barisan ketiga, Hidan dan Kakuzu. Hidan udah jelas lagi berdoa, katanya minta keselamatan dalam perjalanan gitu. Kakuzu…ya jelas ngitung pacar-pacarnya. Barisan keempat, Deidara dan Sasori. Sasori dengan coolnya mendengarkan musik dengan headset, sedangkan Deidara sibuk mengibas-ngibas rambutnya ke Sasori, tebar pesona.

Barisan kelima, Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka lagi berpelukan, sambil ngobrol sinetron kesukaan mereka, Siti Naruti, juga sesekali Itachi menunggu balasan sms dari Konan. Dia lagi PDKT gitchu~

Barisan keenam, Tobi dan Zetsu. Tobi lagi curhat sama lolipopnya, sedangkan Zetsu lagi mojok sama kembarannya, lagi bengong.

Sudah tiga jam mereka jalan. Sekarang udah di sekitar Jonggol. Selama itu juga mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Karena Pein udah bosen, dia berdiri, menatap teman-teman koplaknya. "Woi! Bosen banget gua! Ngapain kek!" Seru Pein mati kutu. Semuanya malah Cuek Babi, ngacangin Pein. "WOYYYY!" Teriakkannya menggema diseluruh penjuru sampai...

**CIAAAATTTTTTT**

Pein yang tadinya berdiri jadi nyungsep ke arah depan, jadilah Kisame yang jadi tubrukan Pein. Kepala orennya nabrak kaca depan sampe retak.

"ANJRIT! NGAPAIN SIH LU PEIN!" Teriak Kisame. Pein sewot. "TAPLAK! Gak sengaja tauk! Lu ngapain nyerempet tiba-tiba?" Naruto menatap Pein dengan polos. "Tadi ada ayam nyebrang jalan,"

Pein makin berapi-api. "PALA GUA RETAK NYET!"Naruto diem aja, lanjut nyetir.

Itachi menengahkan. "Sarap lo semua! Setel lagu aja kek!"

"Tobi mau lagu balonku!"

"Gua mau Alamat Palsu, un!"

"Gua mau Keti Peri!" Entah siapa yang meneriakkan itu, tapi yang pasti langsung kena jitakan Konan.

"Hn."

_MANG DIGOYANG MAAANGGGG~_

Akatsuki cengo minus Itachi. Itachi dengan santainya balik ke tempat duduknya. "Un! Kagak ada yang kerenan dikit nape un?"

"Lagunya cuma ada itu doang. Ayo otouto...peluk Aniki lagi yuk..."

"Aniki!" Jerit Sasuke. Akatsukies minus Itachi dan Sasuke muntah ditempat melihat adegan yaoi bin nista itu. Tapi tiba-tiba pas di tanjakan bus itu terhenti. Mereka deg-degan parah. "GYAAA! TURUN DULU LU SEMUA!" Tereak Pein dengan mikropon abalnya. Semua turun dengan panik. Apalagi bus itu makin mundur.

"EMAKKK! DEI MASIH MAU IDUP UN!"

"DEMI DEWA JASHIN! LINDUNGI KAMI!"

"ANIKIII!"

"OTOUTO!"

"TOBI ANAK BAIK!"

Dengan susah payah dan berebutan mereka turun. Dan setelah itu, Pein menyuruh cowok-cowok buat ngedorong bus itu naik ke tanjakan.

"Sasuke, Konan, Dei, lu tunggu disini dulu yak!" Seru ketua yang baik. *najong!*

"Kok gue gak ikut sih un?"

"Lah pan lu cewek..."

"TAPI-TAPI-TAPI...Un"

"Halah lu disini aja Dei. Ini urusan laki-laki..."

Deidara diem.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh 4 jam perjalanan mereka sampai di Curug Cipamingkis. Dengan sorakan yang bahagia nan sentosa mereka sampai di lokasi kemping. Karena udah jam dua belas siang, mereka cepet-cepet masak sebelum masuk tenda.

Kali ini Konan jadi juru masaknya, sementara yang lain cuma jadi babu *plak* eh asistennya. "Kis! Lu cuci ikan! Zet! Lu cuci sayurannya!" Kedua orang yang dipanggil itu berseru, "Iya, Non." Kisame dan Zetsu langsung berkenalan dahulu pada makhluk sespesiesnya sebelum mencuci.

Konan berteriak lagi, "Hidan! Lo potong-potongin ikannya. Kuz! Cuciin beras! Sas, siapin kompor ama panci! Dei! Siapin piring, gelas, sendok!"

#IamABoss Semua yang dipanggil udah ngacir. Kecuali Deidara. "Masa bagian gua banyak banget un!" Konan mendeathglarenya. "Cepetan siapin atau gak lu gua bacok,"

Deidara merinding disko. (?)

Konan melanjutkan ceramahnya. "Tob, err..lu main aja dah. Pein ama Itachi! Lu pada angkat-angkatin barang ke tenda sono!" Perintah Konan. Tobi udah kegirangan, sekarang dia udah ngacir ke kali maen kecebong deket lokasi masak. Itachi sama Pein dengan berbunga-bunga menerima perintah Konan. Soalnya diem-diem Itachi naksir Konan nih, ehem.

"Saskay-chan main sama Konan-nee ya!" Seru Konan sambil duduk direrumputan. "Jagain otouto gue ya, Nan!" Teriak Itachi di kejauhan. "Sip coooy!"

"Asyikkk! Nanti aku boleh bantu masak gak? Boleh kan, Nee?" Melas Sasuke. Konan mengangguk. Ia memang suka dengan adik Itachi yang imut dan menggemaskan ini. *gakikhlasnulisnya*

**-0x0-SkipTime-**

"Taraaa...makanan datang!"

"YATTA! (Un!)"

"Wah Konan-chan hebat ya!" Puji Itachi dari hati yang terdalam. Konan blushing. "Iya, udah hebat, cantik lagi," gombal Pein.

"Itadakimasu!"

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan Biadab. Sasuke manjaaa parah, makan aja minta disuapin sama Konan. Konan melakukannya dengan segenap hati *eaaa* karena dia menyayangi Sasuke seperti adiknya sendiri. Itachi dan Pein berpikir dengan nista-nya. 'Coba gue yang diposisi Sasuke! Mantabbb,'

"Hehe otoutomu ini imut banget sih, Chi," kata Konan.

Itachi nyengir gaje. Dalem hati, 'Anikinya gitu loh,'

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit makanan-makanan itupun habis. Ckckck. Apalagi Zetsu yang sekali ngembat langsung 3 piring.

"Enak banget!" Seru Hidan.

"Bahan-bahannya gue yang beli loh," sela Kakuzu nggak nyambung.

"Ke tenda yuks!" Ajak Sasori, akhirnya mereka semua berjalan menuju tenda.

Tendanya GEDE BANGET buat 11 orang. Kayak rumah beneran dah! Tapi bedanya ini kagak anti-air, jadi kalo ujan, mampuslah mereka.

"Widihhh gede banget, senpai. Tobi mau deket Deidara donk..."

"Gue pengen deket Sasori, un! Lu di luar aja sono, un!" Seru Deidara dengan tidak berperike-Tobi-an. "Udah lu yang ditengah, Dei..." Sasori menyarankan.

Jadilah mereka semua melapisi bawahnya dengan matras, dan juga menggelar sleeping bag. Itu loh yang kayak kantong mayat, tapi ini buat tidur. Search aja di gugel. *ditimpuk*

Inilah urutannya, dari pojok ke pojok.

**Konan-Sasuke-Itachi-Pein-Tobi-Deidara-Sasori-Hidan-Kakuzu-Zetsu-Kisame **

Tak lupa mereka memasang lentera ditengah-tengah tenda. Sebenernya untuk ngusir lintah sama uler, mereka harus naburin tanahnya sama garem. Tapi dasar Kakuzu emang pelit. *jitaked*

-0x0-

Tak terasa hari semakin malam. Mereka semua segera membalut badannya dengan jaket, soalnya dingin banget! Semuanya memakai jaket akatsuki kebanggaan mereka, kecuali Sasuke yang memakai jaket Barbi pinky miliknya.

Kemping tak lengkap dengan api unggun! Jadilah Pein menaruh beberapa batang kayu dan membakarnya dengan api. Sungguh malam yang indah nan cerah.

Semuanya senang malam itu. Bulan tersenyum. Bintang-bintang bersinar, udara dingin bagaikan es. Itachi sama Sasuke udah berpelukan di malam yang dingin itu, Sasori udah main gitar, dia minjem sama pemilik warung disana. Nada indah keluar dari petikan gitar itu *halah*.

Pein sama Konan udah pacaran, satu syal berdua, diiringi petikan gitar Sasori. Deidara udah klepek-klepek ngeliat Sasori yang cool. Tobi dengan gajenya membakar lolipopnya dengan api. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, dan Zetsu lagi asik main kartu.

Waktu cepat berlalu. Udah jam sebelas malam. Semua udah masuk tenda. Malam itu UJAN GEDE. Semua tidur di sleeping bag masing-masing. Tapi mereka kaga bisa tidur men! Yaiyalah, dari atas, basah. Dari bawah, aernya ngerembes, jadilah matras dan sleeping bag mereka basah total.

"Kampret! Basah banget gila! Mana diluar badai lagi, anginnya kuenceng men!" Teriak Hidan. Sasuke merengek, "Nii-san...Sasu gak bisa tidur..."

Itachi tersenyum. "Nii-san juga, Sas,"

Mereka semua meratapi tasnya yang basah, termasuk isi-isinya. Baju, gadget, dan lainnya. Mampuslah.

"Lu enak Kis, kan elu ikan, malem ini lu bisa ada di habitatlu," sewot Konan.

"Yeee, gak gitu juga kali Nan. Gua gak bisa berenang disini,"

"Udah dingin, basah lagi!" Rutuk Zetsu. Tiba-tiba Tobi berteriak,

"Tobi kebelet pipis!"

"Ke WC aja lu, Tob," suruh Itachi.

"Uwaaa senpai-senpai...temenin donk!"

"KAGAK"

"Plissss..." Tobi mohon-mohon dengan puppy eyesnya. Karena eneg liat muka Tobi (emang keliatan yah?) Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar tenda, walaupun diluar hujan badai. Dengan berbaik hati Itachi memberikan jaketnya untuk menutupi Sasuke dengan hujan. Aniki yang baik~

"Wah, baek banget lu, un."

"Yeee...kalo sampe si Sasuke sakit gua kena damprat! Mending eike mengorbanan diri sendiri, cyiiin!"

Deidara bergubrak ria.

Akhirnya dengan selamat mereka sampai ke sebuah warung kecil yang kosong, alhasil mepet-mepet. Mana sendal mereka kotor banget lagi, soalnya tanahnya becek banget, sampe sendal Pein hampir nyungsep kedalem tanah. Tobi mampir ke WC sebelah warung itu.

Tobi keluar dari dalam WC setelah menunggu sepuluh menit. Deidara nanya pengen tau,"Tob, lama banget lu un. Ngapain aja didalem un?"

"..."

Tobi diem.

"Lu mandi ya Tob?"

"..."

"Lu makan ya?"

"..."

Tobi malah nyerumput mojok-mojok dibelakang temen-temennya.

"Tobi...kok diem aja sih," Konan heran. Itachi berbisik, "Pein...kok gue merinding ya?"

"Gue juga, Chi..."

Tapi setelah menunggu lima menit, ada Tobi lagi yang keluar dari WC. "Huah! Maap lama senpai!"

"Lah? Bukannya tadi elu udah keluar ya Tob?" Tanya Kakuzu heran. Para Akatsukiter nengok ke belakang. Gak ada siapa-siapa. Kosong.

"Loh? Nggak kok, senpai. Tobi abis ee,"

"Ja...Ja..Jadi yang tadi..un..?"

"Siapa dong...?" Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

"Anjirrr gua merinding banget tadi!" Seru Itachi dan Pein barengan. "A...a.." Semua pada speechless.

Pein pada mimpin sohib-sohibnya untuk ninggalin warung kosong yang angker itu dengan gemeteran. Sasuke nyaris ngompol dicelana saking takutnya. Akhirnya mereka balik ke tenda.

Sudah dua jam Akatsukiter pada nyebutin penghuni Ragunan, apalagi Hidan. Daripada gak jelas, mereka lebih baik menceritakan yang baru dialami barusan.

"Buset un! Pantesan elu diem aja pas gua tanya, Tob, un!"

"Iye! Mustahil elu bisa diem kayak tadi,"

"Lu beneran Tobi kan?" Pein merinding. Tobi berseru, "Ini Tobi, senpai!"

"Buk..tinya?"

"Sempak Deidara-senpai gambar Teletubbies kan!" Jerit Tobi.

"TAU DARIMANA UN? SIALANNN UN!"

Semua minus Tobi n Deidara sweatdrop.

-0x0-

Akhirnya sampai subuh mereka mencoba untuk tidur, tapi karena kebasahan, jadi gak enak. Kecuali Sasuke yang udah molor daritadi, berkat Itachi yang menyumbangkan (?) selimutnya untuk adik tercinta. Untung udah jam empat. Meskipun hujan udah reda, tapi barang-barang belom kering. Tiba-tiba Hidan teriak, "WOY! MATI KUTU GUE! MAKAN MIE YOK!"

"KAGET GUE!" Seru semuanya.

Mereka pun setuju. Kecuali Sasuke. Itachi gak tega banguninnya, katanya. Soalnya muka Sasuke pas tidur itu suer, Unyu banget...

Waktu Konan membuka tenda, angin berseliweran masuk. DINGIN banget, lebih dingin dari semalem. "Dingin banget gila!"

Akhirnya dengan nekat mereka keluar tenda juga, untuk merebus air. Semua pada jongkok ngiterin kompor berjamaah, nyari yang anget-anget.

Saat air mendidih, mereka bersorak. *ngga gitu juga kale* Mereka memakan mie dengan Biadabnya, seolah gak makan tiga tahun.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke keluar. "Udah bangun?" Tanya Hidan dengan angel facenya. Sasuke ngangguk. Lagi-lagi dengan nekatnya mereka pergi ke air terjun, meski hari masih gelap. Dengan modal satu senter, mereka berusaha menapaki jalan bebatuan yang menanjak. Sasuke minta digendong. "Gendong dong..." Pinta Sasuke menarik tangan Pein. Pein meneguk ludahnya. "Ee...iya deh..." Pasrah.

Akhirnya setelah berjuang, mereka sampai! Airnya dingin banget, tapi Kisame seneng abis!

"Gila lu Kis, nggak kedinginan lu?" Tanya Itachi heran. Kisame udah nyelem-nyelem gaje di kolam cetek itu.

Melihat Kisame berenang, semua pada ngikut maen air. Sasuke gak ikut, soalnya dingin banget. Ia bahkan lebih waras daripada kakak-kakak yang lain. *PLOK*

Setelah empat jam *wtf* mereka main air, akhirnya mereka udahan. Untung matahari udah bersinar, jadi kagak gelap-gelap amat.

Sesampainya dibawah, mereka langsung mandi, tentu saja bergiliran. Semua pada nungguin Itachi ama Deidara yang lagi mandi di dua WC terpisah.

"WOY LU BERDUA! CEPETAN!" Seru Kakuzu yang udah kedinginan.

"SELOW! Gua lagi pake kondisioner, un!"

"WEIT! Gue lagi make Boier!" *sensor*

Zetsu tereak, "Gue dobrak nih!"

"Dobrak aja Zet, un! Gue tau gue Seksi un!"

"Najis lu, Dei!" Seru Itachi.

Setelah nunggu+ngobrol satu jam akhirnya mereka keluar dari WC.

...0x0x0...

"Yaaah Pulang..."

"Tobi kangen Emak!"

"Dei kangen Babeh, un!"

"Kisame kangen Arwini!"

"UDAH JANGAN BANYAK BACOT CEPETAN NAEK BUS!"

**Owari**

**Haaaa berakhir dengan gaje! Maklum kalo garing...Author bukan profesional...XD**

**Review Please!**


End file.
